The present invention relates to a bumper for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
It is known in the art to equip motor vehicle with bumpers at the front and end. The bumpers typically include a cross member which substantially extends across the entire motor vehicle width. The cross member itself is coupled to the body and/or longitudinal members via crash boxes. In the event of an impact, the crash boxes are deformed and dissipate hereby crash energy through deformation work.
Both the front and the rear of a motor vehicle should have the option to arrange a tow lug that is fixed in place. The cross member itself is oftentimes the component which is firmly connected to the motor vehicle structure and projects out from the motor vehicle the furthest beyond the motor vehicle body. The attachment of the tow lug on the cross member itself and/or to place the tow lug through an opening in the cross member has prevailed in the art. It is also known in the art, to couple the motor vehicle lug with a sleeve or receiving openings which is arranged in the region of a crash box.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved bumper which obviates prior art shortcomings and is easy and cost-effectively to mount, and which has a good crash performance and affords the possibility to easily and effectively arrange a tow lug thereon.